Patchouli Knowledge/Hechos Curiosos
* patchouli menudo se refiere a la ciencia y la tecnología del mundo exterior como magia. Esto en realidad no es ignorancia, sino más debido a sus creencias personales, ya que le dice a Marisa Kirisame en su cita de Touhou Hisoutensoku que la ciencia y la magia son las mismas. *En Perfect Cherry Blossom hay Sprites sin usar de Patchouli y Koakuma, siendo los mismos sprites de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil *En Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli se refiere a los intrusos/ladrones (por ejemplo, Marisa Kirisame) como "ratas" y guardias (por ejemplo, Sakuya Izayoi y Hong Meiling) como "gatos". Ella califica el catness/efectividad de un guardia en una escala de 1 a 96, porque ese es el número más alto por debajo de 100 que es divisible por 2 y 3. Después de derrotar a Sakuya en Immaterial and Missing Power, le dio una calificación de 24. En cuanto a Hong Meiling, Patchouli compara a ese gato con un colador en su cita de victoria de Immaterial and Missing Power. *La media luna en el sombrero de Pachulí podría ser la media luna en el "Hum" en sánscrito, parte del mantra "Om mani padme hum". En el budismo, representa el conocimiento y la pureza, y se asocia con el color blanco: los 7 colores combinados. *A partir de Double Spoiler, Patchouli ha tenido apariciones en 9 de los 13 juegos de Windows (contando a Touhou Hisoutensoku como un jugador independiente). Esto la convierte en el tercer personaje más destacado, detrás de Reimu Hakurei y Marisa. *En Touhou Hisoutensoku, uno de los colores alternativos de Patchouli se asemeja al atuendo de Hina Kagiyama. *Los libros en la spell card de Patchouli, Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign "Philosopher's Stone", están puestos de forma similar a Las 5 Rocas Magicas. *En Immaterial and Missing Power se sugiere que Patchouli toma café ocasionalmente cuando estudia, a diferencia del otro residente de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, que casi siempre bebe té. *En el tema de Patchouli Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room cuando la melodía se convierte en código morse "・－・・ －－－ ・・・－ ・" deletrea "amor". También hay una canción de ShibayanRecords llamada "・－・・ －－－ ・・・－ ・·" que es una versión de la canción. *Extraoficialmente, la biblioteca de Patchouli Knowledge a menudo se llamaba "Voile" en función de su tema escénico. Sin embargo, debido a una lista oficial de erratas publicada para Eastern and Little Nature Deity corrigiendo el nombre de la biblioteca de Patchouli de "Voile, the Magic Library" (ヴワル図書館) a "una biblioteca dentro de la Mansión Scarlet Devil" (紅魔館内の図書館), el nombre "Voile" no se considera canon. Fandom *Luego de ser derrotada en el escenario de Marisa en IaMP, ella grita "mukyu~". Desde entonces, los trabajos de los fans la muestran muchas veces a ella usando este sonido como señal de sorpresa o descontento. * Ella puede ser retomada con un carácter frío y maduro, a esta actitud se le compara con Satori, de personalidad "kuudere". ***Patchouli puede usar telepatía, y no solo eso, sino también ver y puede que incluso sentir las emociones o daño de la persona con quien se comunica (esto se ve en Subterranean Animism, en la conversación con Marisa antes del primer jefe, donde Patchouli se comunica con Marisa sin estar ahí presente). *Ella también es conocida como la "Hechicera Semanal" o la "Hechicera de la Semana" dado que sus magias elementales coinciden con los días de la semana en el calendario japonés. *Aunque Patchouli no aparezca en acción en la mayoria de los juegos, luego de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, sí aparece muchas veces en los endings. *En Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli llama a los intrusos/ladrones (ejemplo, Marisa Kirisame) como "ratas" y a los guardias (ejemplo, Sakuya Izayoi) como "gatos". Ella estima la efectividad/gatuna de un guardia en una escala del 1 al 96, porque 96 es el numero más alto menor que 100 que es divisible por 2 y 3. Luego de derrotar a Sakuya en Immaterial and Missing Power, a ella le da el rating de 24. *En algunos cómics de fans, Patchouli es retratada como una otaku, y algunas veces hasta fan del villano Frieza del manga DragonBall Z. *En algunos comics e incluso videojuegos fans, se hace que Patchouli cambie los libros de la biblioteca por "mangas". *Es muy popular entre los fans el hecho de que, ya que Patchouli no sale de la biblioteca, sea Marisa quien termine sacándola al exterior aunque muchas veces en el proceso se involucre la destrucción de parte de la mansión Escarlata (y muchas veces el descontento de Remilia y Sakuya). *En otros cómics de fans, Patchouli es considerada una hikikomori ya que tiene el hábito de pasar todo el tiempo en su cuarto (la biblioteca) y raramente sale afuera. Ella tendría que estar encerrada así por lo menos por 6 meses para cumplir con el tiempo que se da para esta definición, y ella estuvo viviendo de esta manera por más de 100 años. *Patchouli sufre de asma (no de nacimiento sino debido a estar encerrada y por causante del polvo de los libros en la biblioteca que hojeaba ) lo cual, pese a ser una hechicera demasiado poderosa e inteligente, hace que se le complique en batalla conjurar hechizos largos o difíciles, adjuntándole a esto su poca condición física. *Además de su asma también padece de anemia (y aparentemente también es corta de vista). Debido a su precaria condición de salud hace imposible conocer la verdadera magnitud de sus poderes, ya que la mayoría de las veces es derrotada a causa de su mismo estado de salud. *A palabras de Youmu Konpaku, en Immaterial and Missing Power, Patchouli luce como si estuviera muerta, esto da una idea más clara de lo realmente precario que es su estado físico. Al jugar como Patchouli en el modo historia, al llegar al stage de Youmu ella dice "... An unusual face to see in the Netherworld. Well, you look dead anyway." ("... Un rostro inusual para ver en el Inframundo. Bueno, te ves muerta de todos modos."). *Se rumorea que Patchouli sirvió como inspiración para el personaje Yue Ayase del manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi. Como Patchouli, Yue es una chica pequeña, tranquila con pelo largo púrpura, una personalidad inexitable, y una afinidad por los libros (ella es bibliotecaria) y la magia (ella también es conocida por vestirse con un traje de bruja muy parecido al de Marisa). *El Non-Directional Laser de Patchouli fue copiado y luego usado por Marisa como su bomba normal tipo-B en Perfect Cherry Blossom, y también como una Spell Card en Imperishable Night. *La media luna en la gorra de Patchouli puede ser la medialuna en el Sanscrito "Hum", parte del Mantra "Om mani padme hum". En el budismo, representa el conocimiento y la pureza y se asocia con el color blanco (los siete colores combinados). *En los imageboards existe un debate sobre si ella tiene los pechos grandes o pequeños, como la ropa que usa es muy holgada se hace imposible distinguir el tamaño de sus pechos. Un lado dice que como ella nunca deja la habitación, entonces tiene que aumentar mucho de peso ya que no hace ejercicio, mientras que el otro lado dice que por su debilidad física y apariencia de niña, los tendría muy pequeños. Categoría:Hechos curiosos